Empty World
by E-lover21
Summary: Roxas has a younger twin Sora, their mother died when they were 14, when thir mom died Roxas did too. Riku is Sora's crush, he has problems with his mom and now lives with his father, Xemnas, and his two brothers, Kadja and Loz, and half brother, Axel.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas looked up at the opening door, tears marking down his pale white face, coming out of his big blue eyes. He was silently crying, trying not to be heard.

We may be getting ahead of ourselves, lets head back a few years. When he and his twin moved into a house with their father. Roxas was the older twin of Sora, Roxas who looked a lot like their father Ventus, was the free twin, they had lost their mother two years ago. The sight of Sora made their father latch on to him a lot, Sora looked a lot like their mother. Sora's bright blue eyes shone like the ocean, deep and yearning, his brunette hair in spikes, his short petite frame pale like hers.

Roxas was short and petite as well, but his blue eyes shone cold like ice, shallow and uncaring. His honey blonde hair spiked up. He looked like Ventus, his father.

Sora and Roxas were very different people. Because Sora was pampered, he was happy and talkative, he showed his emotions, and got whatever he wanted.

Roxas was an empty shell, he stared off into space, got straight A's, never missed a day of school, and on the weekends all he did was read. The only thing he ever cared about was his mother and reading. When he lost his mother, it hurt to look at Sora, his mother was the most important thing to him and when he lost her, he lost his emotions, and voice. His father barely noticed anymore, but Sora noticed every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day, you get the picture, he tried and tried to get Roxas to talk to him, but it never worked. And even if Roxas spoke, it was two words.

Sora was an outgoing person, he had a lot of friends, and got a lot of support from his father, he lost his mother when he was 14, when she died, his brother Roxas died along with her, he never talked to him anymore, never joked with him, played around with him, he never did anything but go to school, and read. It seemed like the only thing he ever cares about anymore is books and school. Sora would cry about this, but that was the only thing he had to cry about. His father treated him like he was the world, he put him on a pedestal, he knew his father noticed Roxas' quietness in the beginning, and was worried by it in the beginning, but now he didn't really notice, or maybe he didn't care, but Sora noticed 24/7, and the looks on Roxas' face when he was asleep scared him. What was so scary that made him look like that. What was bothering him? Roxas never said anything. Even if he did it was one or two words. And it bothered Sora. But Sora never gave up.

"Roxas, it's time for school, are you awake?"

There was a grunt from the other end of the door, as if meaning yes. That's how their small family communicated these days.

"How did you sleep?" Sora asked hopeful.

But there wasn't even a grunt from the other end of the door. Instead the door opened and Roxas walked out, wearing his black shirt, white hoodie, jeans, and a checkered bracelet. His eyes distant, he looked at Sora for a moment before pushing past him, grabbing a water and toast before walking out the door. Sora sighed and followed after him.

"Roxas cant you just speak to me?"

They walked to the bus stop in silence. Sora twisted Roxas towards him, "Roxas you might not care about me, but I care about you, I love you! Why won't you talk to me! I'm your twin for Christ's sake!"

Roxas stared at him, emptiness in his eyes, no emotion showing. Sora's eyes teared up and he looked away. As the bus came down the street Roxas noticed a red haired guy walking down the street, staring out into space. Roxas felt something, for the first time since his mother's death. He felt something in his stomach. He ignored it and stepped onto the bus. Sora followed him, shoulders slumped.

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Riku." Sora sat down next to him. "Why are you on this bus? I thought you spent Friday's and Saturdays with your dad and home with your mom on school nights?"

"That was the case until she kicked me out."

"Why did she kick you out?"

Roxas sat down behind his twin, he should feel shunned because Sora usually sat with him, but he didn't care he put his bag up on the seat and opened a book. His ears still listened to Sora and Rikus conversation.

"She has a boyfriend and he tried to molest me, so when I told her she said I was lying, and she wanted me out of the house. So I left and now I'm living with my dad and brothers now."

"You have brothers?"

"Yea, like three of them."

"I didn't know that."

"Yupp."

"I'm sorry about your mom though."

"It's fine, she's just being a jerk."

Roxas tuned them out, Riku is an ass. Sure he has some of a right to be mad at his mom, but that's the whole point of a family. Sooner or later she's going to believe him. And at least he could see his mother. At least she was there to hug. He was able to feel the warmth of a mother. Something Roxas will never know again.

Roxas saw Riku turn around. He listened to what Riku and Sora were saying, guessing it was about him.

"Is he still not talking?"

"Nope."

"I feel bad for you, I mean, it's been two years, can't he get over it?"

"It's not like that. He was uber close to my mom, when she died, part of him died. It's so sad to see him like this. It's like he doesn't even have a soul anymore."

"Are you sure no one ate it?"

Roxas just looked at them, he didn't even acknowledge a feeling. He didn't feel one to acknowledge. He stood as the bus came to a stop. He picked up his bag and walked into his school.

A few weeks later Roxas was getting used to seeing the red hair on his bus, they even sat next to eachother sometimes, Roxas felt his soul returning everyday.

"Roxas,"

Roxas stared at the person in front of him.

"Why are you even alive?" The girl asked, a sly smile laying on her lips. "You don't do anything for anyone. All you do is sit there."

Roxas stared at her, as he did every day. This has went on for the past two years.

"Hey Courtney you bitch!" Sora yelled coming to Roxas' defense again. "Leave my brother alone!"

"Whatever."

Roxas felt something again as he saw the red head walk in the room. The same one from the bus. The red head looked over at him with a small smile and stopped, he stared until the bell rang.

'Why have I never seen him around before?' Roxas wondered.

"Hey is that a new student?" Sora asked Riku.

Riku made a face as if he smelt something bad, "That's my brother."

"Why is his hair red?" Sora asked shocked.

"He's my half brother, his mom had uber red hair."

"Damn,"

"I hate him." Riku said in a whisper.

"Why?" A small voice asked.

The two boys turned and looked at Roxas, their mouths' wide open.

"What?"

"2," Sora said counting aloud.

"What are you doing Sora?"

"SEVEN!" Sora said, his smile growing.

"What the hell?"

"TEN!" Sora yelled hugging his twin.

"Sora!" Roxas said.

"Sorry. But yeah, why do you hate him?"

"He's an empty shell!"

"Shut up Riku!" The red head yelled.

Riku turned and looked at him "You spoke?"

"Oh shut up."

"Axel?" The teacher asked.

"Right here teach!"


	2. Chapter 2

'So his name's Axel huh?' Roxas thought, 'And he's Riku's half brother? Weird.' All day Roxas saw the red head, smiling, slowly feeling his feelings again. Silently he admitted he liked the way it felt to smile, Sora was extremely happy knowing his brother was returning.

After school Roxas went back to being silent, which hurt and confused Sora. What Sora didn't understand is Roxas was refusing to let himself return. "Why did you even speak if you're just going to stop? You're killing me here Rox! I love you, I really do but you're being so difficult and so selfish!" Sora said. Roxas looked at him. He really didn't get it did he.

"You don't get it Sora; you wouldn't even begin to understand anything I'm going through." Roxas didn't show any emotion in his eyes or voice.

"Roxas! I lost her too! You're not the only one who lost mom that day! But I lost mom and you all in the same day! I had it worse than you!"

"You're fucking mental if you truly believe that! You truly believe that's why I'm silent?" Roxas dropped his act of not showing emotion, angered his twin didn't know anything going on in his life and that he actually thought he had it worse than Roxas.

"Then tell me Roxas! Fucking tell me why the fuck your silent."

"I WATCHED HER BEING MURDERED! I WAS THERE! AND GUESS WHAT ELSE THEY TOOK THAT DAY SORA! TWIN BRO! BELOVED TWIN BRO! DEAREST BELOVED TWIN BROTHER! THEY TOOK MORE THAN A SOUL THAT DAY! CAN YOU FUCKING GUESS?" Roxas' eyes were filled with tears as he yelled at his twin.

Sora's eyes opened wide. No. "N… no, it's not true."

"YOU WANT THE TRUTH? ROXAS WAS THERE THAT NIGHT! BUT HE NEVER LEFT INSTEAD I LEFT! DON'T LIKE ME? THAT'S YOU DEAL!" Roxas ran upstairs in tears, he had finally told someone. But not in the way he wanted to, did he even want anyone to know? How would Sora look at him now? Sora would be sympathetic, but did he want that? God, what the hell did he want? He wanted his mother, that's what he wanted. He wanted to be with his mother once more. Roxas slammed his room door shut and slid down it crying. 'Mom, I need you.' Roxas thought as he looked around his room for anything he could use to help him see his mother again. His eyes rested on a small metal blade. He started to walk towards it when a knock at the door stopped him.

"Roxas, please open the door. I want to talk to you. Roxas please. It's Riku, your friend. Open the door please." Riku begged.

"Go away Riku, I don't want to talk to anyone. If I wouldn't talk to Sora what makes you think I want to talk to you?" Roxas continued towards the blade. He would finally see his mom again.

Roxas picked up the blade and placed it on his wrist. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. "Mom, here I come." Roxas sliced his wrist, and stopped to look memorized at the thin line of blood rising out of the cut. When the pain had finally sunk in, he continued, his arm soon numbing the pain. He was too busy with what he was doing he didn't hear the window slide open, or the redhead that climbed in through said open window.

"Roxas!" Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist. Startling him long enough to get the blade away from him. "Riku get a wet cloth rubbing alcohol Band-Aids and antibiotic ointment, like Neosporin or ___bacitracin_. NOW!" they heard Riku's footsteps run into the bathroom and cabinets and drawers opening and closing then within two minutes Roxas' door flew open and a concerned brunette and silverette were running to the blonde. Axel expertly cleaned and wrapped Roxas' arm and said the cuts weren't bad nor deep enough to kill him and they should be healed within two months, but they would scar.

"Roxas don't ever do that to me again!" Sora yelled frantically hugging his twin.

"Sora I'm so sorry I yelled at you and ignored you." Roxas apologized even though he didn't feel like he did anything wrong he worried his twin and made him feel less important.

That night after Roxas and Sora both calmed down a bit, Axel and Riku got up to leave. A cold pale hand reached up and stopped the redhead as a warm tan hand reached up and stopped the silverette.

"Don't leave stay the night. Please?" Roxas asked a tone of begging in his voice and eyes.

Axel looked at Riku, and Riku looked at Sora. "Don't go, stay the night." Sora said looking at the two. Riku sat on the couch and pulled Sora on his lap and Axel did the same with Roxas. Around midnight they all fell asleep on the large couch. Roxas actually felt comfortable and safe instead of cold lonely and unprotected. Roxas actually got some sleep that night. When Roxas woke up he was alone a wash of fear ran through him. Roxas sat up and looked around, looking for Sora, Axel, Riku, anyone. He stood up and walked into the kitchen and saw a blinding flash of light. 'Great,' he thought 'now there's a storm out.' Roxas sighed and sat at the table he buried his head in his hands, wondering where everyone went to.

"Hey Rox." Sora said walking into the kitchen.

Roxas slightly looked up but buried his head back on his arms.

"You okay?"

Roxas mumbled something into his arms that sounded something like yea.

"Hey Blondie." Axel said walking into the kitchen. Two seconds after he walked in a loud thunder hit the island, the blonde twin screamed and jumped out of the chair, hiding under the table. "Roxy?"

"He hates storms." Sora explained, smiling as he left the kitchen.

Axel walked over to where Roxas was and got under the table with him. "I'll stay under here with you till the storm passes btu I think that's a waste of a perfect storm."

Roxas looked at Axel like he was crazy but smiled and took Axels outstretched hand. Instantly warmth and trust flowed through Roxas as he realized he trusted this man, this man he just met.

'This is crazy' Roxas realized, but he also realized he didn't care as he followed Axel out of the kitchen.

_*~*Empty*~*world*~*_

_I want to thank everyone for in advanced for commenting and adding this to your favorite, keep it up loves3 _

_If you have any questions or complaints PM ME DO NOT FLAME EITHER ESPECIALLY ON COMMENTS! IF YOU WANT TO YOU CAN FLAME THIS STORY ON PMs! ONLY!_


End file.
